Cycle
by jaeyongs
Summary: Taeyong benar-benar ingin menghapus inisial sialan itu dari pergelangan tangannya. AU. NCT!ABO Verse [NCT & SMROOKIES; Jaeyong, Johnsol, Yuten, Winkun, Ilyoung]
1. Teaser

Moon Taeil, 19 tahun. Pada ulangtahunnya yang ke 17, akhirnya ia mengetahui jati dirinya sebagai seorang beta. Bentuk serigalanya berukuran agak lebih besar dari ukuran standar para beta, bulunya berwarna cokelat muda. Penyabar, dan sangking sabarnya ia sering menjadi sasaran ejekan sahabat-sahabatnya. Taeil mungkin terlihat sangat pendiam dan kaku pada awalnya, tapi sebenarnya ia bisa jadi sosok yang tahu cara untuk bersenang-senang, kalau sudah bersatu dengan orang-orang terdekatnya. Meskipun Taeil merupakan yang tertua di lingkaran pertemanannya, tidak ada yang benar-benar hormat padanya, semua karena Taeil yang memang tidak ada tegas-tegasnya sama sekali.

Ji Hansol, 19 tahun. Awalnya semua orang mengira bahwa Hansol adalah seorang omega, namun nyatanya, ketika usianya resmi bertambah menjadi 17 tahun, Hansol adalah seorang beta. Bentuk serigalanya berukuran seperti ukuran standar para beta, dengan bulu cokelat kemerahan. Sering melamun dan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, bahkan ia bisa tiba-tiba melamun ketika sedang terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan. Tipe yang mudah mempercayai orang lain, dan karenanya merupakan sosok yang paling mudah ditipu di dalam lingkaran pertemanannya. Ah, dan Hansol juga agak ceroboh.

Johnny Seo, 18 tahun. Dengan melihat tubuhnya yang lebih tegap, lebih kekar, serta lebih tinggi dari teman-temannya, serta reputasinya sebagai anak dari pemimpin salah satu kawanan terkuat di Korea Selatan, semua orang dapat menebak bahwa Johnny adalah seorang alpha, bahkan sebelum pria itu bertambah usia menjadi 17 tahun. Bentuk serigalanya dua kali lebih besar dari ukuran standar para alpha, dengan bulu yang berwarna hitam legam. Bagi orang-orang disekelilingnya, Johnny adalah seseorang yang gemar bercanda, selalu dapat membangkitkan _mood_ semua orang dengan caranya sendiri, dan juga mudah akrab dengan orang-orang baru. Sangat protektif terhadap orang-orang terdekatnya.

Lee Taeyong, 18 tahun. Semua orang ingat bagaimana Taeyong selalu berkata bahwa dirinya adalah seorang beta, dan karena itu lah, ketika usianya genap 17 tahun, Taeyong datang ke sekolah dengan ekspresi muram, mengejutkan semua orang ketika ia memberitahu statusnya sebagai seorang omega. Bentuk serigalanya seperti ukuran standar para omega, dengan bulu berwarna putih keabu-abuan. Dari luar, Taeyong mungkin tampak sebagai seseorang yang dingin, namun sebenarnya, bagi teman-teman dekatnya, Taeyong adalah sosok yang hangat dan penyayang. Selalu dibilang sebagai calon _mate_ yang baik, karena ia begitu telaten dengan urusan pekerjaan rumah, seperti memasak dan bersih-bersih.

Nakamoto Yuta, 18 tahun. Yuta mengejutkan semua orang ketika ia dengan bangganya mengumumkan bahwa ia adalah seorang alpha, meskipun sebenarnya Yuta sendiri sudah sering berkoar-koar bahwa ia adalah seorang alpha sejak dulu, sebelum ia resmi berumur 17. Bentuk serigalanya berukuran seperti ukuran standar para alpha, dengan bulu berwarna cokelat gelap. Yuta dikenal dengan nada bicaranya yang sarat sarkasme, dan juga bagaimana ia selalu melakukan semua hal seenaknya sendiri, tanpa memikirkan resiko yang akan ia hadapi kedepannya. Penganut paham _you only live once_.

Qian Kun, 18 tahun. Diprediksi menjadi alpha, namun ternyata ia adalah seorang beta. Bentuk tubuh serigalanya berukuran agak lebih besar dari ukuran standar para beta, dengan bulu berwarna cokelat terang. Ketika teman-temannya sudah mulai terlalu ribut, terlalu _gila_ , maka Kun akan menjadi satu-satunya yang masih duduk dengan tenang, hanya menatap teman-temannya sambil tersenyum tipis, atau tertawa pelan. Disebut-sebut sebagai yang paling kalem dan bijaksana di antara teman-teman terdekatnya.

Kim Doyoung, 18 tahun. Seorang beta, dengan bentuk tubuh serigalanya yang memiliki ukuran standar seorang beta, dan bulunya yang berwarna merah gelap. Doyoung terkenal dengan kebawelannya, bagaimana ia sangat suka berbicara, bahkan kesukaannya itu sampai pada tahap dimana ia sering berbicara sendiri. Disebut sebagai biang gosip di antara lingkaran pertemanannya, semua karena Doyoung adalah seseorang yang selalu tahu duluan tentang gosip-gosip terbaru.

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, atau Ten, 18 tahun. Semua orang yang mengenal Ten sejak lama, atau setidaknya mengenalnya dengan cukup baik, sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika Ten berkata bahwa ia adalah seorang omega. Bentuk tubuh serigalanya seperti ukuran tubuh standar para omega, dengan bulu berwarna campuran antara cokelat muda dan hitam. Ten merupakan tipe orang yang ramai dan asyik untuk diajak _heboh_ , serta mudah akrab dengan orang lain, dan menjadi partner Doyoung dalam hal bergosip. Ten dikenal sebagai sosok yang tidak tahu malu, selalu berani untuk melakukan apapun tanpa memikirkan reputasinya sama sekali.

Jung Jaehyun, 17 tahun. Jaehyun bertumbuh dengan pesat sejak usianya genap 14 tahun, dengan tubuhnya yang awalnya agak _chubby_ menjadi berisi, berotot, dan bahunya menjadi tegap, karena itulah tidak ada yang benar-benar kaget ketika Jaehyun ternyata adalah seorang alpha. Meskipun baru resmi berubah beberapa bulan yang lalu, bentuk tubuh serigala Jaehyun sudah lebih besar dari ukuran standar para alpha, dengan bulu berwarna abu-abu gelap. Jaehyun adalah seseorang yang tahu bagaimana cara untuk memperlakukan orang-orang dengan baik dan membuat orang merasa nyaman ketika bersamanya, namun sayangnya ia malah menggunakan kelebihannya itu untuk membuat gadis-gadis jatuh cinta padanya, hanya untuk ditinggalkan setelah ia bosan. Namun sikapnya langsung lain ketika ia berada bersama dengan orang-orang terdekatnya, sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia akan menjadi seorang Jung Jaehyun yang perhatian, dan berbuat baik dengan tulus.

Dong Sicheng, 17 tahun. Seorang beta, dengan tubuh serigalanya yang berukuran seperti ukuran standar para beta, dengan bulu berwarna putih. Sicheng merupakan sosok yang paling disayang oleh teman-temannya, semua karena dirinya yang memang agak polos, dan sifatnya yang sangat baik dan selalu perhatian. Sicheng adalah yang pertama yang akan sadar ketika teman-temannya sedang memiliki masalah, dan juga seorang pendengar yang baik.

 **Cycle**

 **NCT!ABO Verse**

 **Various NCT Pairings**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **M for Mature Content**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

* * *

Halo! Udah lama pengen bikin fanfic ABO Verse dengan cast NCT, dan akhirnya kesampaian juga. Rated M disini adalah karena mungkin akan ada pembicaraan yang menyinggung _knotting, mating, rimming_ , dan topik-topik dewasa lainnya yang berkaitan dengan ABO Verse, meskipun belum tentu adegannya bakal ada beneran. Dan iya, fanfic ini akan fokus pada Jaeyong, tapi tetep bakal ada pairing-pairing lainnya dengan cerita mereka masing-masing.

 _Thankyou for reading!_


	2. Chapter 1

Taeyong memang selalu berkata bahwa akhir-akhir ini ia sedang sangat suka memakai pakaian dengan lengan panjang ketika ada yang bertanya padanya tentang kebiasaan barunya itu, tapi alasan itu hanya-lah sebuah kebohongan.

Taeyong menyimpan alasan yang sebenarnya untuk dirinya sendiri dan keluarganya, dengan hanya dua orang yang tahu selain orang-orang yang sudah disebutkan sebelumnya. Dua orang itu adalah Johnny dan Yuta.

Dua sahabat terdekatnya.

Selain itu, tidak ada lagi yang tahu.

Semua karena Taeyong takut.

Takut dengan penolakan.

Takut dengan rasa sakit yang akan dirasakan oleh serigala di dalam dirinya, karena ditolak oleh pasangan hidupnya.

Ia merasa lebih baik untuk menyembunyikan semuanya, mengurung dirinya sendiri, membiarkan serigala di dalam dirinya mendengking kesepian, daripada harus menghadapi penolakan keras dari sosok pasangan hidupnya.

Setiap kali ia sedang benar-benar sendirian tanpa seorang pun di sekelilingnya, Taeyong akan menggulung lengan bajunya, menatap nanar dua huruf bertinta hitam yang tercetak sempurna di pergelangan tangannya.

 _JJ._

Dua huruf, yang merupakan inisial dari pasangan hidupnya.

Dua huruf yang muncul pada 14 Februari, tepat pada perayaan hari kasih sayang, dan juga tepat pada ulangtahun salah satu sahabatnya yang ke-17.

"Taeyong, kau tahu kalau cepat atau lambat, kau harus memberitahu Jaehyun, kan?"

"Aku tahu. Aku akan memberitahunya kalau aku sudah siap."

"Pertanyaannya adalah, kapan kau akan siap?"

"… Entahlah."

 _Sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah siap._

 **Cycle**

 **NCT!ABO Verse**

 **Various NCT Pairings**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **M for Mature Content**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

"Jaehyun berulah lagi."

Johnny merutuk dalam hati ketika ia melihat bahwa pria bersurai putih keunguan yang merupakan sahabatnya dan tengah duduk di hadapannya itu tidak memberikan respon apa pun terhadap kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Sahabatnya itu hanya memberikannya lirikan sekilas, sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kepada buku tebal yang berada di genggamannya. Tak tampak perubahan ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya, seolah-olah ia sama sekali tidak mendengar kata demi kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Johnny.

Tapi bukan Johnny namanya kalau mudah menyerah.

"Kau tahu kekasih Jaehyun yang terakhir, kan? Park Sooyoung? Tadi aku melihatnya berlari ke dalam toilet perempuan sambil menangis. Sepertinya dia baru saja diputuskan oleh pemuda Jung satu itu. Aku dengar dia menangis tersedu-sedu pada temannya karena menyesal telah memberikan _tubuhnya_ untuk Jaehyun."

Masih tidak ada respons apa pun.

Namun Johnny bsa melihat genggaman sahabatnya yang mengerat pada buku tebal yang tengah dibacanya.

Atau yang _pura-pura_ dibacanya.

"Sooyoung memberikan tubuhnya pada Jaehyun karena ia kira ia bisa mengubahnya. Mengubah Jaehyun agar menjadi sosok yang _setia_. Benar-benar gadis yang naif."

"Sebentar lagi Jaehyun juga akan mendapat kekasih baru," Lelaki bersurai putih keunguan yang bernama Taeyong itu berkata pelan, membalikkan halaman bukunya, mengucapkan kalimat tersebut tanpa menatap Johnny. "Tidak usah terlalu dibesar-besarkan, Youngho. Kau seperti tidak tahu Jaehyun saja."

"Aku bukannya membesar-besarkan," Johnny menghela napas kasar, merasa kesal dengan sikap sahabatnya yang satu ini. Sikap keras kepalanya yang cenderung membawa keburukan daripada kebaikan. "Aku juga tahu Jaehyun sudah sering melakukan hal-hal seperti _ini_ sejak ia berusia 16 tahun, dan aku akan membiarkannya, walaupun aku tetap merasa kesal—Jaehyun benar-benar susah dinasehati, kalau aku tidak tahu bahwa pasangan hidupnya adalah sahabatku sendiri."

Taeyong menutup bukunya dengan suara keras, membuat beberapa orang di perpustakaan tersebut yang duduk di dekatnya mengalihkan pandangan mereka menatap sumber suara, sebelum kembali memfokuskan diri pada hal-hal yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya, ketika melihat bahwa yang menimbulkan suara itu adalah Taeyong, yang terkenal dengan reputasinya sebagai seorang omega yang memiliki wajah _cantik_ namun lebih sering memasang ekspresi dingin daripada tidak. Banyak orang yang ingin mendekati Taeyong, namun lebih dulu mundur, merasa kurang percaya diri ketika melihat ekspresi Taeyong yang dingin dan tatapannya yang tajam ketika menatap seseorang.

Dan juga karena merasa takut dan tidak ingin repot menghadapi sekumpulan alpha dan beta yang begitu protektif terhadap sosok Taeyong. Sekumpulan alpha dan beta yang merupakan sahabat-sahabat Taeyong.

Seorang omega yang memiliki jenis kelamin lelaki memang dulunya jarang ditemukan dan cenderung dianggap aneh, karena sebagian besar omega berjenis kelamin perempuan. Namun dengan seiringnya perubahan zaman, meskipun omega berjenis kelamin lelaki masih belum terlalu sering dijumpai seperti omega berjenis kelamin perempuan, omega lelaki sudah dianggap lumrah, tidak lagi dianggap aneh.

Meskipun omega lelaki sudah dianggap sebagai suatu hal normal, Taeyong mau tak mau mengakui bahwa dulu ia begitu kecewa ketika mengetahui jati dirinya. Butuh beberapa bulan sampai Taeyong dapat benar-benar menerima statusnya sebagai seorang omega, dan diam-diam ia juga merasa nyaman dengan bagaimana keluarganya dan sahabat-sahabatnya bersikap sangat protektif terhadap dirinya—dan Ten, yang juga seorang omega seperti dirinya—rasanya seperti semua orang menyayanginya dan peduli terhadapnya. Dan serigala di dalam dirinya selalu menyeringai puas setiap kali ia mendapat perlakuan baik atau melindungi dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Aku sudah berulangkali memperingatkanmu untuk tidak pernah lagi mengucapkan kata _pasangan hidup_ di depanku, Youngho," Taeyong berkata, berusaha keras untuk menjaga intonasi suaranya agar tetap pelan dan tidak mengganggu ketenangan yang mengisi perpustakaan.

"Taeyong," Johnny mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan sahabatnya, meremas tangan Taeyong yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan lembut. "Aku mungkin memang sering mengejekmu dan membuatmu kesal dengan candaanku, tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku sangat peduli dan sayang padamu, dan aku ingin kau bahagia. Aku sangat jarang bersikap serius, tapi ketika menyangkut dirimu, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak serius. Kau harus memberitahu _nya_ tentang inisial di pergelangan tanganmu, Tae."

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Johnny. "Aku masih belum siap, Youngho. Dan mungkin aku memang tidak akan pernah siap. Aku tidak mungkin tahan menghadapi penolakannya."

Johnny menghela napas. "Kau tahu kalau aku dan Hansol—"

"Kau dan Hansol berbeda, Youngho," Taeyong berkata, suaranya kini terdengar begitu pelan dan sedih. "Kalian berdua memang sudah bersama sejak sekolah dasar, sudah bersahabat selama bertahun-tahun, sama seperti aku dan _dia_ , tapi kalian berdua sama-sama mempercayai konsep pasangan hidup, dan bahkan menunggu-nunggu dengan tidak sabar sampai kalian bertemu dengan takdir kalian itu, tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana pasangan hidup _ku_ , Youngho. _Jaehyun_ sama sekali tidak percaya tentang konsep pasangan hidup, ia bahkan _membenci_ konsep itu. Dia tidak suka dengan konsep _kepemilikan_ terhadap satu orang, dan pengkhianatan ibunya terhadap ayahnya hanya membuat rasa bencinya bertambah besar."

Ketika nama Jaehyun keluar dari mulutnya, entah mengapa Taeyong merasakan suatu perasaan pahit dalam dirinya. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini, mendengar nama Jaehyun saja sudah dapat membuatnya merasa begitu tertekan dan sedih. Melihat wajah Jaehyun dari kejauhan, akan membuat Taeyong langsung memutar tubuhnya dan pergi. Berada dekat dengan sosok Jaehyun, membuat Taeyong merasa senang namun sesak di saat yang bersamaan.

Taeyong tahu ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu selalu ada saat-saat dimana dirinya ingin lari ke dalam pelukan Jaehyun, bergandengan tangan dengan pemuda bermarga Jung itu, melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh pasangan-pasangan di sekitarnya. Seringkali Taeyong hampir tidak bisa menahan dirinya, untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang dapat membuat Jaehyun merasa curiga—seperti tiba-tiba menciumnya, suatu keinginan yang sering Taeyong rasakan, terutama ketika ia tanpa sadar menjatuhkan pandangannya pada bibir Jaehyun.

Dan ketika Jaehyun menyentuhnya, merangkulnya, melakukan hal-hal yang biasa mereka lakukan sebagai sepasang _sahabat_ , Taeyong harus berusaha keras agar tidak kehilangan kontrol dirinya, dengan cara berusaha senatural mungkin melepaskan kontak kulit antara dirinya dan Jaehyun.

Tanpa sadar, selama bulan-bulan belakangan, sejak ulangtahun Jaehyun yang ke-17, hubungan antara Taeyong dan sahabatnya yang berstatus alpha itu merenggang, tercipta sebuah sekat tipis yang memisahkan keduanya.

"Kau tahu mau seberapa besar rasa benci Jaehyun pada konsep pasangan hidup, sebagaimana kerasnya Jaehyun menolak takdirnya, pada akhirnya ia akan menyerah, kan? Pada akhirnya ia akan menyerah pada takdir. Pada akhirnya kalian akan bersatu, Taeyong, seperti pasangan-pasangan lainnya. Kau seharusnya tidak mempersulit keadaan, kau hanya akan membuat dirimu sendiri menderita."

Taeyong menatap kedua bola mata Johnny yang menatapnya penuh dengan perhatian dan rasa khawatir, sebuah senyum sedih terulas di wajahnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin merasakan rasanya ditolak oleh takdirku sendiri, Youngho. Aku hanya tidak ingin merasakan apa yang kakakku rasakan. Aku tidak ingin membuat orangtuaku sedih karena mengetahui fakta bahwa anak kedua mereka, lagi-lagi ditolak oleh _mate_ nya, sama seperti anak pertama mereka. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka kecewa, Youngho.

Dan aku juga tidak ingin berakhir menyedihkan seperti kakakku, aku tidak ingin mati seperti dirinya."

* * *

Bel waktu makan siang sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, namun Johnny, Taeyong, dan Yuta masih terjebak di dalam kelas mereka, dengan air muka yang keruh karena merasa lapar sekaligus kesal dengan guru Matematika mereka, yang sudah mulai memasuki usia senja, yang tak juga berhenti berbicara, tampak benar-benar tak sadar bahwa waktu makan siang telah tiba, atau mungkin ia memang hanya ingin menyiksa murid-muridnya lebih lama.

Taeyong, yang tempat duduknya terletak di antara tempat duduk Johnny dan Yuta, hanya bisa menatap kedua sahabatnya itu bergantian, dari Johnny yang sudah mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja, dengan mata yang terpejam, sudah benar-benar tak peduli dengan ocehan guru tua mereka di depan kelas, dan Yuta, sahabatnya yang satu itu sedang memandang sang guru dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya, dan Taeyong tahu tak akan butuh waktu lama sampai kesabaran Yuta habis, membuatnya masa bodoh dengan sopan santun.

" _Ssaem_ ," Taeyong tak dapat menahan senyum di wajahnya ketika melihat Yuta yang tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan dan melambai-lambaikannya, berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari sang guru yang berada di depan kelas. Usahanya itu berhasil, karena gurunya itu menghentikan ocehannya, memusatkan perhatiannya pada salah satu muridnya yang duduk di bagian paling belakang kelas itu.

"Ya, Nakamoto? Apa ada yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Bukan begitu," Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya, menurunkan tangannya karena sudah tidak lagi diperlukan. "Maaf sebelumnya, _ssaem_ , tapi bel makan siang sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, dan kami semua kelaparan."

"Benarkah?" Guru itu menatap Yuta sambil menaikkan alisnya, sebelum memindahkan pandangannya kepada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya. "Ah, benar juga. Kenapa kalian tidak mengingatkanku sejak tadi? Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi ke kafetaria untuk makan siang. Pelajaran akan dilanjutkan di pertemuan selanjutnya."

Terdengar helaan napas lega memenuhi kelas, lega karena guru tua itu akhirnya berhenti mengoceh dan memperbolehkan mereka untuk keluar dan mengisi perut. Beberapa murid langsung menghampiri Yuta, menepuk punggungnya dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Ayo, Taeyong, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengisi perut," Yuta berkata, sudah bangkit dari duduknya. Johnny sendiri juga sudah berdiri, dan kini kedua alpha tersebut berdiri dengan sabar, menunggui Taeyong yang tengah membereskan alat tulis dan buku-bukunya yang tersebar berantakan di atas meja.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai ketiga sahabat itu berjalan keluar dari kelas mereka menuju kafetaria, dengan Taeyong yang diapit oleh tubuh Johnny dan Yuta yang lebih tinggi dan berisi dibandingkan dirinya. Banyak omega dan beta yang mengatakan bahwa Taeyong beruntung, memiliki dua sahabat alpha yang protektif dan akan senantiasa menjaga dan ada untuknya, namun yang mengatakan bahwa Johnny dan Yuta beruntung karena memiliki sahabat omega yang berparas manis pun tak kalah banyak jumlahnya. Johnny, Yuta, dan Taeyong memang trio sahabat yang populer di sekolah mereka, meskipun sesungguhnya, semua orang yang berada di lingkaran pertemanan mereka, yang berjumlah 10 orang, memiliki popularitas masing-masing.

"Taeyong," Johnny tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan nyaman yang tercipta di antara mereka, menatap lurus pada arah jalannya, namun tangannya terulur untuk menarik Taeyong agar berdiri lebih dekat pada dirinya. Johnny kemudian berkata dengan suara pelan, sesuatu yang sesungguhnya sia-sia karena pendengaran kebanyakkan orang di sekitar mereka jauh lebih tajam dari manusia biasa, bentuk dari kemampuan spesial yang dimiliki oleh para _werewolf_. "Besok kau tidak masuk sekolah, kan?"

Taeyong menaikkan alisnya beberapa detik, merasa heran dengan pertanyaan Johnny yang tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Yuta sendiri hanya diam, dengan lengannya yang melingkar di pundak Taeyong. Mulut Taeyong membentuk huruf _o_ , ketika ia sadar dengan maksud dari pertanyaan Johnny.

"Sekarang sudah minggu terakhir dari bulan ini, aku harus hati-hati," Taeyong berkata, menghela napasnya. "Seminggu penuh mengunci diri di dalam kamar itu benar-benar membosankan."

"Makanya cepat temukan _mate_ mu, Tae," Yuta berkata dengan nada santai, namun Taeyong dapat merasakan remasan lembut Yuta di atas pundaknya. "Menjalani _heat_ mu sendirian itu benar-benar bukan hal yang menyenangkan, kan? Aku tahu karena Ten sering bercerita padaku."

Taeyong hanya mengedikkan bahunya, tak berniat untuk merespons perkataan Yuta.

Ketika mereka tiba di dalam kafetaria, ketiganya langsung melangkahkan kaki ke meja besar yang terletak di tengah ruangan, meja yang memang biasa ditempati oleh mereka, beserta ketujuh orang lainnya.

Di meja itu sudah terisi tujuh kursi, yang berarti hanya Johnny, Yuta, dan Taeyong-lah yang belum menempati kursi mereka masing-masing. Johnny dan Yuta secara otomatis langsung mendudukan diri di sebelah _mate_ mereka masing-masing, alias Hansol dan Ten, dan itu berarti Taeyong mau tak mau mendapatkan satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa.

Rasanya Taeyong ingin memutar tubuhnya dan lari keluar dari kafetaria, begitu melihat bahwa satu-satunya kursi kosong adalah kursi yang berada di sebelah Jaehyun.

Tapi ketika melihat tatapan yang dilayangkan oleh Johnny dan Yuta padanya, seolah-olah mereka tahu apa yang sedang berada di dalam pikiran Taeyong, membuat Taeyong mengurungkan niatnya. Lagipula otaknya sedang buntu dan ia sedang tak bisa memikirkan alasan apa pun yang masuk akal agar dirinya bisa keluar dari kafetaria tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan dari salah satu sahabatnya yang mendudukkan diri di sekeliling meja.

"Taeyong _hyung_! Lama sekali datangnya, ada apa?"

Begitu mendudukkan diri di samping Jaehyun, Taeyong langsung disambut dengan raut khawatir di wajah pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu, tak lupa dengan bagaimana Jaehyun langsung meletakkan sebuah nampan berisi berbagai macam makanan yang menjadi menu kafetaria hari ini ke hadapannya. Taeyong melihat bahwa Hansol dan Ten melakukan hal yang sama untuk pasangannya masing-masing, dan Taeyong harus menahan diri agar tidak muncul semburat merah di pipinya ketika menyadari hal tersebut.

"Kim _ssaem_ mengoceh terlalu lama," Taeyong menjawab, dengan senyum canggung yang terulas di bibirnya, serta sebuah bisikan terimakasih yang dibalas dengan senyum oleh Jaehyun.

Senyum manis yang menunjukkan lesung pipinya.

Senyum favorit Taeyong.

Taeyong buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, berdehem pelan, berusaha untuk menghilangkan senyum Jaehyun dari benaknya.

Taeyong tahu bahwa Jaehyun berbeda. Jaehyun _selalu_ berbeda baginya. Bahkan sebelum ia mendapat inisial _sialan_ itu di pergelangan tangannya, Taeyong menganggap Jaehyun berbeda dari sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain.

Taeyong selalu memperhatikan Jaehyun lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Ia menyukai senyum Jaehyun lebih dari yang seharusnya, dan ia mendapati dirinya merasakan suatu ketergantungan aneh terhadap sosok sahabatnya itu, bahkan sebelum ia mengetahui fakta bahwa Jaehyun adalah pasangan hidupnya, seseorang yang ditakdirkan baginya.

Taeyong seharusnya tahu dari awal. Namun ia terlalu buta, terlalu tidak sensitif, sehingga ia menganggap semua ketergantungan dan perasaan aneh itu sebagai perasaan seorang _kakak_ kepada _adik_ yang sangat disayanginya.

Benar-benar konyol.

"Makananmu nanti keburu dingin, Tae," Taeyong tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara Taeil, dan mendapatinya tengah mengangkat satu sendok penuh berisi nasi dan potongan lauk di depan mulutnya. Omega bersurai putih keunguan itu hanya menunjukan cengirannya, sebelum melahap isi dari sendok yang masih berada di dalam genggaman sosok yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Jangan kebanyakkan melamun, bodoh," Yuta, yang duduk tepat di hadapan Taeyong, menyentil dahi sahabatnya itu pelan, membuat Taeyong mengaduh dan dengan main-main mengulurkan tangan untuk memukul lengan Yuta. Biasanya tidak akan ada omega yang berani untuk melakukan tindak _kekerasan_ seperti itu pada seorang alpha, namun karena Taeyong dan Yuta, serta Johnny, sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, ketiganya menjadi sebuah pengecualian. Taeyong selalu bisa seenaknya melakukan apa pun yang ia mau kepada kedua sahabatnya itu, tak peduli dengan status mereka.

Di sisa waktu makan siang tersebut, meja yang dihuni oleh sepuluh orang itu diisi dengan canda dan tawa, tak pernah ada keheningan yang terjadi, semua karena topik obrolan dan candaan tidak penting yang tak ada habisnya. Kesepuluh orang sahabat itu memang sudah begitu nyaman dengan satu sama lain, dan sudah saling cocok pula, sehingga tak ada saat-saat canggung di antara mereka.

Sebelum menjadi sepuluh orang seperti itu, awalnya hanya ada Taeyong, Yuta, dan Johnny. Rumah ketiganya yang berada dekat dengan satu sama lain—bersebelahan, malah—serta usia mereka yang sebaya, membuat ketiganya menjadi dekat secara otomatis. Sejak kecil, Taeyong, Yuta, dan Johnny selalu menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama-sama, tak pernah ada saat-saat dimana Taeyong dan Yuta hanya berdua tanpa Johnny, dan sebaliknya. Ketiganya selalu bersama, dan ya, mereka sedekat _itu_.

Taeyong, Yuta, dan Johnny bertemu dengan Hansol dan Taeil di sekolah dasar. Hansol dan Taeil merupakan senior yang berada satu tingkat lebih tinggi dari ketiga sahabat itu, dan kedekatan mereka bermula karena berada di klub yang sama. Kelimanya menjadi begitu akrab, dan bertambahlah dua orang di lingkaran pertemanan tersebut.

Di sekolah dasar, mereka juga mengenal Doyoung dan Ten. Doyoung yang lucu dan baik, serta Ten yang manis dan menggemaskan karena bahasa Koreanya yang masih belum terlalu fasih, semua karena kepindahan keluarganya yang begitu tiba-tiba dari Thailand ke Korea Selatan. Ten selalu menjadi salah satu favorit Taeyong, menjadi salah satu yang diperhatikan dan dijaga Taeyong lebih dari yang lain, terutama setelah ia mengetahui bahwa mereka berbagi _status_ yang sama.

Mereka baru mengenal Jaehyun, Sicheng, dan Kun ketika berada di sekolah menengah pertama. Kun adalah teman sekelas Doyoung, Sicheng adalah sahabat Kun, dan Jaehyun sendiri adalah junior kesayangan Johnny di klub basket.

Begitulah cara mereka mengenal satu sama lain, sehingga dapat terbentuk lingkaran pertemanan besar yang terdiri dari sepuluh orang tersebut.

Suasana yang dipenuhi dengan canda dan tawa itu terhenti, ketika seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan aura alpha yang menyelimuti dirinya, berjalan menghampiri meja yang dihuni oleh sepuluh orang itu.

Atau lebih tepatnya, berjalan menghampiri Taeyong yang duduk di antara Jaehyun dan Taeil.

"Taeyong," Lelaki itu menyapa, dengan tangan yang digunakan untuk menepuk pundak Taeyong lembut, dan bukannya pergi meninggalkan pundak omega mungil tersebut, tangan itu malah beristirahat di atasnya, berada di atas sana lebih dari yang seharusnya.

Setidaknya menurut Jaehyun, yang tengah memandang lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Ah, Chanyeol _sunbae_ ," Entah mengapa Jaehyun benar-benar tidak menyukai nada ramah yang terdengar di suara Taeyong ketika menyebutkan nama dari lelaki itu, apalagi ketika Taeyong menengadahkan kepalanya, untuk menatap seniornya yang bernama Chanyeol itu dengan tatapan hangatnya. "Ada apa, _sunbae_?"

"Apa kau punya waktu sebentar? Ada masalah dengan beberapa foto yang harus dimuat di mading minggu depan," Chanyeol menjelaskan. "Satu atau dua dari foto yang bermasalah itu diambil oleh anak tingkat pertama yang dipegang olehmu, jadi…"

"Ah, benarkah?" Raut wajah Taeyong langsung berubah panik begitu mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Taeyong memang merupakan salah seorang anggota penting di klub fotografi, sehingga dipercaya untuk menangani beberapa anak tingkat satu dalam tugas pertama mereka mengambil foto-foto untuk mading. "Seingatku aku sudah memeriksanya dengan teliti kemarin. Tapi kalau memang benar-benar bermasalah, aku bisa mengeceknya sekarang."

"Ayo kita ke ruang fotografi, kalau begitu," Chanyeol tersenyum, dan Jaehyun hampir saja menghela napas lega ketika melihat tangannya yang akhirnya dilepaskan dari pundak Taeyong ketika omega itu bangkit dari duduknya, namun tidak jadi, setelah melihat tangan Chanyeol yang kini malah berpindah ke punggung sahabatnya itu. "Maafkan aku karena telah mengganggu acara makan kalian, omong-omong." Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan pandangan yang ia layangkan kepada Taeyong, sebelum tatapannya jatuh pada kesembilan orang lainnya, yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Aku duluan ya," Taeyong berkata dengan cepat, sebelum ia berjalan bersisian dengan seniornya itu, menuju ruang klub fotografi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Taeyong _hyung_ dekat dengan Chanyeol _sunbae_ ," Sicheng bergumam, setelah Taeyong telah hilang dari pandangan. "Maksudku, aku tahu mereka berada di klub yang sama, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau mereka sedekat _itu_."

"Sedekat _itu_ apa maksudmu," Jaehyun berkata, berusaha menjaga intonasi suaranya agar tidak terdengar kesal. "Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas senior dan junior, aku yakin."

Meskipun Jaehyun berusaha keras untuk menjaga intonasi suaranya agar terdengar normal, Johnny tetap menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah salah satu sahabatnya itu.

 _Menarik_.

"Dengar-dengar, Chanyeol _sunbae_ belum memiliki _mate_ , kan?"

Dan ketika melihat tangan Jaehyun yang terkepal erat setelah mendengar komentar santainya itu, Johnny tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum miring.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N**

Halo! Maaf _update_ nya lama sekali, saya lagi sibuk banget dengan urusan-urusan di dunia nyata dan waktu buat nulis itu bener-bener sedikit, makanya di bio aja saya nulis **hiatus**. Ini nyuri-nyuri waktu buat nulis sebenernya. Maaf sekali lagi, dan mohon sabar ya untuk fanfic-fanfic yang lain.

Chapter ini baru sedikit perkenalan sama salah satu konflik di cerita ini, dan fokusnya masih di Jaeyong dan belum terlalu ke _couple_ lain. Tapi pasti _couple_ lain akan dapet porsinya masing-masing kok.

Ini chapternya agak terburu-buru gitu ngetiknya, karena itu maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau agak berantakan dan ngga memuaskan :')

Makasih yang udah review, fav, dan follow cerita ini!


End file.
